As a preventive method for protecting integrated circuits from electrostatic destruction due to static electricity, a protective device is provided in some cases for diverting surge current. Even in this case of providing a protective device to divert surge current, the integrated circuit may be subject to static destruction if the integrated circuit includes a path that allows surge current to pass therethrough.